Coffee Shop: Confessions of a Caffeine Addict
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Piers Polkiss had a problem. Well, more like two problems. The first problem was very easy to deal with. He just had to make himself see that he didn't need as much coffee as his body was saying he did. The second problem was much harder to deal with than the first one. The second problem was the good looking barista that usually made his coffee at Starbucks he went ffee Shop!


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's The Night Before Christmas, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, and Angel's Archives on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: G1 (character) Piers Polkiss**

**Southern Funfair's The Night Before Christmas: Extra Items Socks (AU) Coffee Shop**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Blue (emotion) confident, Brown (trope) Slow Burn, and Yellow (AU) Coffee Shop**

**Pinata Club: Medium Harry Potter **

**Galleons Club: (action) cleaning**

**Angel's Archives: Sugar Cookies (genre) Fluff**

**Warning for Coffee Shop!AU fluffiness. Word count is 745 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Coffee Shop: Confessions of a Caffeine Addict.**

Piers Polkiss had a problem. Well, more like two problems. The first problem was very easy to deal with. He just had to make himself see that he didn't need as much coffee as his body was saying he did.

The second problem was much harder to deal with than the first one. The second problem was the good looking barista that usually made his coffee at Starbucks he went to. The dark haired man usually ended up giving Piers more whipped cream and an extra shot of espresso in his White Chocolate Mocha.

So when he walked into the coffee shop to get his usual he was shocked to find the gorgeous dark haired man not behind the counter but walking into the kitchen. He wondered what was going on back there as he stood in line to give his order.

The line was moving at a speedy pace and everything was going fine until it was his turn to give his order. The cashier whispered something one of the other employees, who scurried into the kitchen.

A few minutes later the dark haired man came out with a smile on his face. He also held an already made cup of something. Walking over to the counter he handed over the drink to Piers confidently.

"Your coffee is on the house today, sir," the man said, handing him a receipt too. "Please let me know if I can get you anything else."

As he walked over to one of the many tables in the store Piers couldn't get the man's green eyes out of his mind. They seemed so very familiar, but also so very unfamiliar at the same time too.

Meanwhile, Harry stood at the kitchen door watching Piers Polkiss sit down at his table and take a sip of the drink in front of him. He hadn't bothered to look at the receipt yet. Why hadn't he looked at the receipt yet?

Picking up a rag so as not to look like he was just standing around doing nothing, Harry began to clean up around himself.

"Look at the receipt," he whispered as he watched Piers sip at his drink. "Look at the damned receipt."

Piers sighed as he took a long pull on his drink. The barista knew the perfect way to make coffee. It didn't taste too coffee like, which was something Piers couldn't stand, with the perfect amount of white chocolate caffeine goodness that drove him wild.

He was looking down at his cell phone when he saw the small elegant handwriting on the receipt. Picking it up he realized that there was a note written on his receipt.

_Piers,_

_You might not remember me very well, but I remember you. You used to hang around with my cousin Dudley Dursley all the time. I know that you might not be interested, but since you started coming in on a regular basis I figured I'd try. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner and a movie, or something like that? Please let me know either way._

_Hopefully yours,_

_Harry _

Piers did a quick double take and reread the letter on the receipted quickly. He then looked over to where the man, Harry, was cleaning a table off. He sure didn't look like that scrawny thing that Dudley used to have Piers and the gang chase around.

Harry looked over and smiled confidently and gave a small half wave to Piers, which was the cutest action ever in Piers's mind.

Maybe he should give Potter a chance. What was the worst thing that could? He could fall in love with his best friends cousin. No. Dudley would find out about it.

Piers mentally slapped himself. Dudley didn't control his life any more. He was his own person and if he felt like dating Harry Potter he would.

Getting up and walking over to the green eyed man before he could lose his nerve, Piers smiled. He held out the receipt to Harry with a shaking hand.

"I'd love that, Harry," he said. "We can meet here later and go out after your shift, if you want to that is?"

"Sounds like a plan, Piers."

So Piers walked out of the Starbucks that day with at least one of his problems solved. He'd just gained another one though. Keeping his best mate from finding out about his boyfriend. But that was a problem for another day.

**I hope you all enjoyed Coffee Shop: Confessions of a Caffeine Addict as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
